Invisible Sister (Bratayley fic)
by meganmaniac
Summary: No this is not based off the Disney version. All respect to them and I didnt mean to steal the title. This is a bratayley-based thing. If you dont know what bratayley is go look it up on Youtube.


_Invisible_

 _Sister_

By: Megan Ramsey

Starring the Bratayley family!

Chapter

1

One day at the Bratalyey household, they were hauling all of their furniture into the new house. 6 year old Hayley said, "What's that smell? It smells like peanut butter!" As she was wondering off to peanut butter land, she didn't realize the smell was coming from her room, which was unexpectedly locked. She knocked on the hard wood door, not knowing what would be behind it. Listening closely, she could hear the Bratayley theme song playing. As she listened, she could hear silent laughing, coming from a girl, as the laugh came from her. Hayley said, "Hello? Anyone hear?" The sound of a slamming laptop came immediately after she spoke. She could hear someone hiding under the bed, and a whirring sound that unlocked the door. Hayley creaked open the door and slowly started to walk in. The first thing she did was look under a twin sized bed that was not hers. She came to a surprise, as a figure was under the bed. "Don't be scared, girl. I'm Hayley, and we do a web show called Bratayley." "It's really you?" said the girl. "You watch us?" "Of course! It's my favorite channel!" "Who are you, by the way?" The girl didn't speak for a little. "I can't tell you. It's a secret. My invisible family never gave me a name, because I was made of air particles 10 years ago. I've been living in this house for all my life. Maybe my family did give me a name, but I'd have to find my certificate to figure that out. Why don't you help me find it?" "Sure!" said Hayley. And that's how it all began.

Chapter

2

The girls talked out a plan, not expecting anyone to hear them. Then they heard footprints. "Hayley, time to go back to the old house for a little!" said their mom. "I don't want to leave you!" said Hayley to the girl. "Don't worry. I'll come with you. After all, ever since I was 5 all I wanted to do is leave this house, but my master said I would have to face the consequences during my exploring, but now I think I can handle whatever they throw my way." Said the girl. "Ok, but stay hidden. I don't want my mom to see you." Said Hayley. "Don't worry, I'm invisible to anyone except kids." "So you mean when I grow up I won't see you anymore?" "Not if you're a kid at heart." Said the girl with a smile. "Hayley, let's go!" said Hayley's mom.

After a long drive back to the old house, and the girl staring out the window in awe, (as it was her first time to see the world.), they went to Hayley's room. "How are we going to learn your name now?" said Hayley. "Don't worry. I'll think of something you can call me before my real name is revealed. How about… Lindy? Na. Maybe I'm left nameless until we go back to your new house, and my true home." Said the girl. "How about a hug?" said Hayley. "Wait, you can't…" She was cut off because Hayley was already starting to hug her. She ended up hugging herself, as she could not hug the girl because she was air like and invisible. "Hey!" said Hayley. "If you'd let me finish, you can't hug me because I am invisible." Said the girl. "Oh ya, I forgot!" Hayley said with a smile. "How about we just say 'BFF' every time we feel like a hug!"

"BFF?" said the girl. "It means Best friends forever." Hayley explained. "That's one of the many thing you'll learn from me."

Chapter

3

The next day… well, for Hayley at least, was a sleepy day. "How did you not go to sleep?" said Hayley. "I don't need what you humans call 'sleep'. I just relax a little bit each night with my blankie." Said the girl. "Wow." Said Hayley.

Then they talked about the plan. "When are we going to my house?" said the girl. "In a few minutes. We are going to unload more stuff in our house." "Ok." Said the girl.

After another long drive of staring out the window all the way to the new house, they went to Hayley and the girl's bedroom to hopefully succeed the plan to get her name. The girl talked with the master, but the master refused to tell her the name she was born with. "Why can't you just tell me?" said the girl to her master on a holographic air screen only visible to her. "I just can't. Your family said to never tell you. Now please stop calling me!" the master said slamming his phone down. "I don't understand this! Why can't I know my own name?!" said the girl with a confused, angry tone. "Don't worry, we'll get your name somehow. We just have to think of a new and improved plan." Said Hayley. "How about… since I'm invisible, I'm like your invisible sister. You can call me Is until you and me find my real name. That's short for invisible sister. Deal?" "Deal, Is!" Agreed Hayley.

Chapter

4

Hayley showed Is how to sleep that night.

"First, close your eyes after you lay down with your head on the pillow and under the covers. Then, you fall asleep. See? Easy!" said Hayley, following her own instructions. "Ok, but I can't lay down 'cause I can't go on a pillow or under covers 'cause I'm invisible." Replied Is. "Oh, ya. I forgot! Sorry Is!" said Hayley.

The next morning, Is and Hayley shared a breakfast since Hayley's mom did not know about Is and did not prepare a meal for her. "Bacon? What is bacon?" Is said when she saw it and questioned it. "Bacon is the best part of breakfast! Why haven't you heard of it?" "I've never heard of breakfast. All the meals I eat has been called 'chow' and every time we eat 'chow' we only eat rice and beans. Haven't you heard of 'chow'?" "That's another word for dog food." "Oh, that's why the waiters called us dogs." "EEW! You ate dog food!" "I guess so. But it tasted like rice and beans, and it tasted good." "Ohhhhhhhhhkkkkkk, awkward. Let's finish eating now." "Ok."

After the girls finished eating, they got dressed (in separate rooms, of course.) Hayley heard Is snap and say, "I'm done!" "How are you done that fast? I just started!" "All I had to do was snap, then boom! I'm in a new outfit!" Hayley questioned her, but said, "Ok."

Chapter

5

Hayley and Is went to the other house, not knowing someone had taken all their stuff, especially important things like jewelry and all of Is's things. "Who would do anything like this?" said Hayley. "My master said to face the consequences, and maybe this is one! How dare they!" "Why won't they just tell you! That makes no sense! That is just weird!" "I know, Hayley. I don't understand either."

The next day, at the new house, Is told Hayley her master had taught her gymnastics skills. "This is a back tuck." Said Is, doing the move. "Wow! Your super flexible!" said Hayley, trying to do the move. "Hayley, don't! You'll…" Is was interrupted by a seriously, painful scream. Hayley had broken her leg! "Hayley! Are you ok?!" "Do I look ok!" Hayley said, and resumed screaming and crying. "Hayley! What happened!" said her mom. "I… tried…to…do…a…back…tuck…and…broke…my…leg…!" Hayley trembled.

Hayley, Is, and Hayley's mom rushed to the hospital. "Doctor! My daughter Hayley broke her leg! Help!" said Hayley's mom, rushing through the doors with Hayley in her hands and Is by her side. Hayley was screaming in pain, and Is was trying to calm her down, but epically failing. "Ok! Go to the x-ray room stat! We'll get instant help! They'll be in there in no time!" said doctor Michael.

In the x-ray room, there were already people in the room when they got there, ready to take an x-ray. "Lay down immediately!" stated the nurse. There were more nurses, a lot more. They propped Hayley's leg on to a mat, and took lots of x-rays. Then they rushed down the hall with the x-rays, and it only took them 5 minutes to come up with the problem. "Yes, she did break her leg. We will give her a cast of her color choice, and crutches. What is your favorite color, young lady?" said the nurse. "Purple." Said Hayley, still in pain. "Ok, a purple cast it is. We will bring you into the cast maker room in a wheelchair." said the nurse, bringing a wheelchair into the room. Hayley's mom gently put her into the wheelchair, and the nurse pushed her down the hall into the cast making room, pre-pared with doctors and equipment. "This will take about an hour to put on. Here, I'll lift you on the bed." Said the nurse, lifting her on the bed. The equipment buzzed as the doctor turned it on. "This might hurt, or it might tingle, unless your leg is broken." Said the doctor. "She broke it." Said Hayley's mom. "In that case, you will not feel a thing." Said the doctor.

After an hour of boringness, the cast was finally done. "How tall are you?" said the nurse. "About 3'9." Said her mom. "Ok. I'll get some test crutches." Said the nurse. Hayley was not in as much pain, but she could not feel her leg very much except for the amount of pain. When the nurse came back, Hayley found the perfect height for crutches. Then she was taught how to use them. "Put all the pressure in your hands, not you armpits, or they will hurt." Said the nurse. Hayley succeeded the lesson, and was allowed to go back to the new house. "Sorry I taught you such a painful move." Said Is. "It's ok. It doesn't hurt as much anymore." Said Hayley. "Friends?" "Sisters." Said Hayley with a smile.

Chapter

6

The next day, Hayley and Is called Is's master again. "Stop calling me!" is all the master said before he hung up. "That was rude." Said Is. "Totes." Said Hayley. "Totes?" "It is short for 'totally.'" Said Hayley. "Oh, ok." Said Is. Hayley and is walked to the kitchen for breakfast. Well, Hayley had her crutches of course. "Hayley, you're just on time. Breakfast is just now hot and ready!" said her mom. "Yum!" was all Hayley and Is said before they chowed down their breakfast together. "You really like bacon, toast, and eggs, don't you Is!" said Hayley. Her mom was not in the room, so she could not think Hayley was a weirdo. "Oh ya! It's my 'totes' favorite!" "It's my totes fav too!" said Hayley. "Fav?" said Is. "It means favorite." Said Hayley. "In that case, bacon, toast, and eggs are my totes fav!" said Is.

After that yummy breakfast, Is had come up with a new plan already. It was to look every inch of the house, both new and old. They looked in every bathroom, every bedroom, every hallway, every living room, just basically everywhere, but it was nowhere to be seen. "This is impossible! It had to be somewhere!" said Hayley, whining. "Wait a minute. Maybe they took it with the other stuff they stole!" said Is. "That is possible." "But how important could my name be! It's just a name!" "Maybe there is more of you." What do you mean?" "Maybe there is more invisible people in the world!" "That's impossible. Me and my master are one of a kind." "Maybe your master is faking that. I mean, there is probably more in the world, just not around your city or wherever you came from."

After the conversation ended, the girls set out for more invisible sisters, but no, they didn't find any. "Maybe I'm just visible in your imagination, and everything I did is just made up." "No, that's impossible. You have to be real." "It is possible that I'm not." "Trust me, you are." said Hayley. "Your totally real." Said Hayley.

Chapter

7

"Ok, we still haven't found your certificate, and it's been a week. We've looked everywhere." "My parents might have burned it." "Why would they do that to their own kid's birth certificate?" "So you could only call me Is." "And we'd go so crazy that you would break my leg." "I didn't mean to!" "I know, but you got me into gymnastics that I wasn't able to do!" "You should have let me finish talking!" "I thought you were done!" "Well, I wasn't." "Thanks for telling me now!" "Sorry, bossy pants!" "Excuse me!" "I though friends were supposed to be nice to each other." "Then maybe you shouldn't be my friend." Is gasped. "How could you say that?" she said as she stomped out of Hayley's room. Hayley started to cry. "What's wrong?" said Hayley's mom. "Mom, what do you know about friendship?" "They are best friends, do stuff together, like some of the same things, and other stuff like that." "Aren't friends never supposed to fight?" "Friends can fight, even best friends fight." "Ok. Thanks mom." "Your welcome."

Chapter

8

Is was walking the streets, avoiding kids. "Maybe I'm just nothing. No family, nobody important, no name." said Is. "How come life did this to me?" Is started to sit down and cry in an alley. "What's wrong?" said a stranger. Whoever they were, they were invisible, just like her. "Who are you?" "I don't have a name. I have one sister, an invisible one just like you and me. She doesn't have a name, or parents." "That's strange, I have a brother that I've never seen." "So do I! Except mine's a sister" "Maybe, just maybe, your my long lost brother!" "That is possible." "I'm Is, which stands for 'Invisible Sister'. I'm gonna call you Broa: Brother Returns Of Age." "Ok. See ya around, Is!" "You too Broa!" As Broa left, Is thought: _what have I done? I've got to go back to Hayley before I turn into Sroa!_ As Is was walking back toward Hayley's house, and Hayley was walking toward Is, they collided. Well, Hayley walked through Is. "Is!" "Hayley!" "BFF!" "BFF you too!" "Why did we ever break up?" "I don't know." "Can we be friends again?" "Of course!" "Sorry I got mad at you." "Sorry I broke your leg and now you have to wear this cast and crutches for 6 months!" "I forgive you." "Yay!" "By the way, I found your birth certificate!" "WHAT'S MY NAME!" "Annie." "My name is Annie?" "Well, short for Julianna." "Call me Annie." "That's what I was gonna do in the first place." "Yay!" "Friends forever?" "Invisible sisters forever!"


End file.
